


Mosaic Time Lord

by Molliweide



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliweide/pseuds/Molliweide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how do you infuse a female human's DNA onto a male Gallifreyan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The genetic counselor employed by Torchwood passes a closed laptop across the table. “This is all in strictest confidence, set up your password and give it out to whomever you designate as your medical power of attorney. We have a general physiological work up on file in the medical computers for treatment of common acute conditions, but this level of detail is need to know. I, obviously, don't need to know and with your obvious skills in this regard, I will leave you to it.” She excuses herself and quietly slips out the door of the consultation room.

"Allons-y, Rose! Let's take a look at what I've got myself in myself here." He calls up the full body, genetic and physiological scan Torchwood so willingly provided to him. "I have my suspicions, and my questions, as to how my rather foxy, teeny bit human, mostly-Gallifreyan self has been cobbled together."

Rose pulls a stool forward and peers at the computer monitor, but she already has itemized a few changes. His hairline around his ears is slightly different and the smattering of freckles around his nose is a bit more pronounced. She would also swear he was a tiny bit taller, or maybe that was just the cut of the slim blue suit he was now sporting.

The Doctor's fingers dance across the keyboard. That's another new thing, Rose thinks. Must be a Donna trait, because the Doctor has always been a hunt & peck sort of typist. "Right hand, central nervous system, brain...yep, all like they used to be." The Doctor's eyebrow shoots up. "Wait a second here...lungs, heart, spleen, left kidney, stomach all human...I guess I expected that.” He burned that part of the regeneration energy to repair that Dalek energy bolt that hit him in his respiratory bypass and radiated out, damaging most major internal organs. “But Rose, those new human-y organs, that DNA framework, it's all Donna. I mean it's mostly human female DNA." All those base pairs, the instructions of life and how to breathe and eat and excrete and pump blood, all human female DNA.

The Doctor leans his lanky form back in the squeaky office chair. "Oooh this is very complicated. I SHOULD be female." He hastily pulls up the genetic scans, focusing in on his heart first..."Yep Donna." And then his right hand. "Yep, old me. Well wait a second here." Then focusing in on his not exactly female manly bits and then quickly back to his hand.

Rose raises an appraising eyebrow before the Doctor yelps as the telltale signs of 51st century genetic engineering dance across the new base pairs.

 

 

"JACK, what the bloody hell have you been doing with my hand?"


	2. Testing the theory.

“Donna?” he squeaked.

“Yeah, I think I've figured it out...and I think you've known all along,” Rose cooed at the bundle at her breast, tuft of red hair and hungry mouth searching for a nipple. 

“Know all along? About what?” the Doctor was trying to be coy, but he was still slightly afraid after all these years and their love for their girls, that she'd still be mad at him. It's been years since his alien biology had come up as a serious topic of discussion.

“That the part that made you part-human came from Donna. So it stands to reason that we were able to conceive because of Donna's bits,” Rose continued carefully. She wanted an answer, no bluster, no funny business as her husband was so famous for. “I'm just saying, four red headed girls in a row. The excuse of Pete's a ginger is wearing a bit thin. Course, we should always just say your sister Donna had red hair too, might tone down the muttering.” 

“Donna's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. I had others come close, but there was always some sort of other dynamic in the mix. Donna was just a natural, we looked out for each other. Can you believe she once demanded that I take her to the 'planet of the boys'? Like I'd keep that a secret from her or something,” he chuckled, his eyes slightly glassy at the memory. 

“They're all beautiful you know. Wouldn't give a one of them up, but even though they've definitely got your talent for trouble, brains and all, not a one of them looks like you in the slightest.”

“They do too! You just haven't met the mes they look like. This little bundle of joy, with that scowl, looks like she'll be a good copy of my first form. The twins with those brown eyes, they are my fifth form, and Donna Jr, she's a dead ringer for my eighth form, curls, green eyes and all.” He had to chuckle at the nickname of Donna Jr, that was Jackie's doing and it certainly had stuck all of these years. 

“Speaking of which, aren't they supposed to be home from school soon?” Rose adjusted her pillows a bit and brought the newborn up for a burp.

“Nope, today's Thursday, they've got after school enrichment program,” he answered, fluffing a pillow and passing over a burp cloth. “They're one hundred percent mine, according to the standards of my people. We used to use household looms to conceive children. The first form we were born with was whatever our parent loomed us to be, lots of manipulation there. Our regenerative forms came from the detritus of the household. I was a dead ringer for my uncle in my 7th form, figured it was deliberate.” he shrugged fishing around for a clean nappy and wipes.

“So, the standard was that you had to be around for their looming, no matter what came out?” Rose was puzzled. “So you could get a clone of your mother for a kid, or the cross between Aunt Maude and third cousin Bill just to meet some genetic benchmark for intelligence, looks or character.”

“Right in one. Exactumundo!” he beamed. “The important bit is the temporal nucleotide, that is passed directly from the parent, with Time Lords, the trait is dominant. The girls have it, and as long as they are in contact with the Tardis, they'll keep it to pass on to their children.”

“So if I want a little boy to cuddle, Donna Jr's going to have to get busy,” Rose winked. 

“Oi! That's my teenage daughter you're talking about. She isn't authorized to date until she's ninety-five, I had the wait that long and so can she,” the Doctor groused. “Go bother that brother of yours, he owes us a nephew by now.”

“Well, all I can say is that as much as I adore him, can you imagine having four teen-aged Jacks running around the house?”


	3. The Pamplet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringing together the thoughts of my head-cannon

“Three weeks, love. I give him three weeks,” Jackie pulled her over-jacket from around around her shoulders and tossed it on the stuffed chair in front of the window overlooking the courtyard of the hostel the finally found. 

“Wha?” Rose asked a bit dazed and distracted in her rummage in of the hostel freebie basket. It wasn't the ideal location to spend the night, but it was a good stopping place until they could arrange transport to a major city. 

“Just remember that I'm predicting three weeks, you'll understand when it happens,” Jackie retied the pony tail on her head.

“Three weeks til what?” Rose whispered back. She knew this conversation was about the Doctor in blue who had just stepped down the hall to use the loo. Which was an oddment to her. The 'declaring he had to use the loo', was typically Doctor-speak for having a look around and not actually using said facility. It's not that he didn't ever use the loo, he just didn't go around advertising the fact unless he was actually having a look around. But she had watched him walk down the hall and open said loo door and enter said facility, so she had to give credence to his declaration that he was going to indeed use the loo. 

“Mum, if this conversation is going where I think you are takin' it, I'm not going to participate,” Rose was ready to stand her ground.

“Jus' sayin', love,” Jackie ignored her protest, “took Pete and I three weeks to …. Well ya know.”

“Mum, I told you we weren't like that,” Rose protested weakly. 

“Weren't like that...not for much longer, love,” Jackie tisked back. “Way as I figure it, both of them feel the same, and if there is one thing I've learned about that Doctor, he's the jealous type. You couldn't keep them both, love..”

Rose recognized the language and the intent of the title, three years traveling to and from Brazil helped. The annotation in the English based tradespeak of the 42th century would help through the harder parts. Jack's notes in the margins..priceless.. as she removed thin booklet from her jacket pocket. 

Sedução do Gallifraês: Uma tretise acedemic sobre as interações entre espécies cruzadas entre os seres humanos e Tempo Lords, por Professor Bernice Summerfield, Universidade Santo Oscar, março 2603. (Updated en gean foar de moderne leeftyd troch Dokter River Song, Luna University 4157)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this idea was dropped in another story, but I cannot find it again to suggest its author do something with it.


End file.
